Pelangi
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Momoi menangis, Aomine duduk saja di sisinya—tak peduli dirinya diabaikan, tak peduli dirinya tidak diacuhkan./"Ada pelangi. Kau tak mau melihatnya?" Momoi mengangkat wajah, dan "sang pelangi" menyembur dengan indahnya./Oneshot pendek pertama saya di fandom ini, berkenan mampir?


[ _Aku tidak ingin memaksamu tersenyum_

 _Aku di sini untuk membantumu menyadari keberadaan sang pelangi_

~ Waiting Outside The Lines © Greyson Chance]

.

.

.

 **Pelangi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Aomine, Momoi, Kiseki no Sedai—Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima. K. Friendship.

.

.

.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini.

Duduk di bangku taman, di sisi seorang gadis yang tengah menangis dalam benaman kedua lutut; diabaikan; tidak diacuhkan—sekalipun ia duduk dengan cara mengempaskan diri secara semena-mena hingga bangku bergoyang keras.

Mungkin karena gadis yang sedang menangis itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Mungkin karena gadis itu teman kecilnya. Atau mungkin karena gadis itu memiliki nama Momoi Satsuki.

Entah. Apa pun alasannya, Aomine tak ingin beranjak.

 _Setidaknya, mungkin, sampai gadis itu selesai menangis._

Momoi bukanlah tipe gadis yang cengeng. Momoi adalah gadis yang pantang menangis—setidaknya di hadapan Aomine.

Tapi bukan berarti Aomine ingin langsung menanyakannya. Tidak, Aomine sama sekali tidak tertarik pada alasan mengapa gadis teman kecilnya itu menangis. Dulu, ya, Aomine akan bertanya jika Momoi menangis. Ia pun pernah memukul seorang anak laki-laki yang membuat Momoi menangis.

Namun, seiring waktu, Aomine mengerti bahwa setiap orang pasti memiliki masalah di mana ia akan memilih untuk mengembannya sendiri dan tidak ingin adanya campur tangan orang lain.

Tak terkecuali Momoi.

Karena itulah, Aomine memilih diam. Ia tidak keberatan diabaikan. Ia tidak keberatan tidak diacuhkan.

Setidaknya, ia ada di sisi gadis itu.

.

Aomine menghela napas. Bosan.

Menit telah lewat entah berapa hitungan dan gadis itu belum juga mengangkat wajah.

Sang pemuda berkulit gelap jadi curiga—Momoi tidak tertidur, kan?

Melihat guncangan samar di bahu si gadis pencinta ceri, untunglah, kecurigaannya langsung terbantahkan.

"Oi, Satsuki, mau sampai kapan kau menangis?"

—nyatanya, kalimat tersebut tidak benar-benar terealisasi ke udara dan memecah hening yang telah bertahan begitu lama, hanya mampu tertahan di ujung lidah sang pemuda.

Aomine tidak tega.

—tumben-tumbennya, memang, seorang Aomine Daiki mengenali frasa tidak tega.

 _Rrrgh..._

"OI—"

Aomine mengangkat wajah. Sesaat kehilangan kata sebelum mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

Telunjuk mendarat di depan bibir—yang kini melekuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Bagus sekali. Ia tidak perlu terkungkung dalam sergapan bosan lebih lama.

"Oi, Satsuki."

Tak ada sahutan.

Aomine mengeraskan suara. "Oi."

Masih tak ada respons.

Pemuda bersurai biru tersebut mendecak. Tangannya mendarat di puncak mahkota merah muda Momoi, mulai tak sabar.

"Ada pelangi. Kau tak mau melihatnya?"

Karena gadis mana pun pasti menyukai pelangi. Tak terkecuali seorang Momoi Satsuki. Atau mungkin didorong rasa penasarannya saja, sebab kali ini Aomine meminta reaksi.

Senyum tipis Aomine melebar seiring terangkatnya kepala sang teman kecil.

"Momocchi menangis kenapaa?"

Gadis itu tertegun.

"Momoi-san ada masalah?"

"Aaah! Ini pasti gara-gara kau, Aominecchi!"

"Eh—tentu saja bukan, bodoh!"

"Mine-chin mengaku saja~"

"Kubilang bukan!"

"Siapa lagi yang akan membuat Momoi menangis kalau bukan kau?"

Aomine mengerang sebal. "Sejak kapan kau tuli, heh?"

"Ada apa, Satsuki?"

"Ada yang mengganggu Momoi-san?"

Pertanyaan bersahutan Akashi dan Kuroko langsung membungkam empat makhluk lain. Serentak empat kepala pemilik mahkota biru tua, hijau, kuning, dan ungu tersebut mengikuti arah pandang dua sosok yang telah terlebih dulu tertuju pada si gadis surai merah muda.

Tergesa Momoi mengusap air matanya menggunakan kedua tangan. Masih dengan hidung memerah, lekas ia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun!"

Si pirang sudah akan memprotes kala sang gadis menoleh ke arahnya, "Bukan Aomine-kun yang membuatku menangis, Ki-chan, Mukkun, Midorin. Tenang saja."

Sebenarnya Midorima diam-diam curiga Momoi berkata begitu hanya untuk membela teman kecilnya, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih diam saja.

"Kalau begitu—?"

Momoi menoleh pada si pirang yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Dasar model tukang tanya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Ki-chan. Tenang saja."

Kise tak bertanya lagi. Ikut bungkam seperti yang lain, tahu Momoi tak akan menjawab jujur ditanya seperti apa pun juga.

Sang pemuda bertubuh paling mungil mengulas senyum tipis. "Syukurlah."

Senyumnya segera menular pada yang lain—Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, sampai Akashi. Tak terkecuali Aomine. Termasuk juga Momoi sendiri.

"Terima kasih Ki-chan, Mukkun, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun, Midorin—" Momoi mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menolehkan kepala pada pemuda berstatus teman kecil yang masih duduk di sisinya, "—juga kau, Dai-chan."

Ukh. Kenapa panggilan terhadapnya tiba-tiba berubah?

Meski begitu, Aomine tidak protes. Hanya desah yang dilepasnya seperti biasa. "Untuk apa?"

Senyum Momoi belum memudar.

 _Ada pelangi. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?_

Mereka terdiri dari merah, kuning, hijau, biru muda, biru tua, dan ungu. Ditambah merah muda, jika si gadis dihitung juga.

Tapi bagi Momoi— _ia tidak akan ragu mengatakannya_ —teman-temannya lebih indah dari sekadar pelangi.

.

.

.

.

.

...ini fic pertama saya di sini, semoga pada suka, ya. maaf saya nyampah, mana sebenernya saya belum pernah nonton animenya, baru baca beberapa chapternya juga :''') saya langsung jatuh cinta sama persahabatan Kiseki no Sedai (efek baca manga yang chapter Replace Plus, te-hee~), plus nge-ship AoMomo juga, makanya di sini hint mereka mendominasi, hehehe

...ehem, any feedback? :"


End file.
